Consejos de un peluquero
by MugiwaraSaiyan5
Summary: Hyuuga se ve obligado a trabajar en la peluquería de su padre. El solo tener que trabajar como peluquero ya le parece molesto, pero tener que cortarle el cabello a un montón de basquetbolistas charlatanes, mientras escucha sus quejas y lloriqueos, es algo que le hace querer irse de la ciudad y no volver.
1. Negocio familiar

—Papá, ya te lo dije, no seré peluquero. — Dijo, por quinta vez ese día, el primogénito del matrimonio Hyuuga. El capitán de Seirin ya estaba acostumbrado a la insistencia de su padre en cuanto al "negocio familiar", pero ese día había estado desde la mañana abarcando el tema.

—Pero Junpei, no te pido que seas peluquero — Responde su padre con una sonrisa. —, solo te pido que me reemplaces los fines de semana.

—Pero apenas tengo tiempo con la escuela y el baloncesto. ¿No puedes pedírselo a alguno de tus amigos?

—Ellos tienen sus propios empleos, Junpei. Además tú no haces nada los fines de semana, solo lees manga y juegas con tus muñecos.

—¡No son muñecos, son figuras de la era Sengoku! — Corrigió el de lentes.

—Sí, sí, como digas — Le restó importancia su padre —. ¿Me ayudarás? —Preguntó

—No. — Denegó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Junpei... por favor. — Suplicó el mayor.

—Papá, ya dije que no. — Concluyó el capitán de Seirin. Ante esto, su padre decidió usar su última opción.

—Junpei... hazlo o romperé todos tus muñecos Sengoku. — Dijo lentamente con una sonrisa tétrica en el rostro, que asustó tanto a su esposa como a su hijo, aunque este último se asustó más por lo que escuchó.

—¡¿E-eh?!, ¡no puedes hacer eso!

—Claro que puedo, ¿quién te da el dinero para comprarlos? — Respondió con la misma expresión.

—Pe-pero... ¡mamá, dile algo! — Lloriqueó, esperando tener ayuda de parte de su madre, la cual había estado observando todo en silencio.

La mujer, que se sentía como si estuviera debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, observó primero el rostro de su hijo, lleno de desesperación, para luego ver el de su esposo, cubierto de satisfacción y maldad.

—Junpei... ayudarás a tu padre, comienzas mañana, y es definitivo. — Sentenció la mujer, lo que hizo que su esposo comenzara a reír victorioso.

En ese momento, Hyuuga Junpei se rompió, interna y externamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, padre e hijo estaban entrando a la "Peluquería y Barbería Hyuuga".

Desde el momento en que puso un pie dentro del establecimiento, Junpei pudo sentir el olor a gel y talco infestando su nariz, además de reconocer el sonido de unas tijeras siendo manipuladas, y un par de voces femeninas.

Luego de saludar a todos los empleados presentes y ser asignado a un lugar, Hyuuga recibió algunas explicaciones de su padre.

—Recuerda, el cliente manda.

—Ajá. — Contestó con desgano.

—Y recuerda siempre sonreír. —Añadió mientras señalaba su propia boca.

—No pidas imposibles. —Respondió, sacándole una risa a su progenitor

—Bien, lo dejo en tus manos hijo — Mencionó el mayor, para luego acercarse y abrazar a su primogénito —. Buena suerte— Susurró para luego darle un beso en la frente y caminar hacia la salida.

—Como sea. — Murmuró el menor, mientras veía a su padre salir. Una vez este se había alejado del local, Junpei se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar para calmarse un poco, ya que el hecho de ser obligado a trabajar no le tenía muy feliz.

Unos segundos luego de cerrar los ojos, pudo oír el sonido de unas tijeras siendo tomadas; además sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, evitando que pudiera continuar descansando. Irritado, volteó a ver a quién le había interrumpido.

—¿Sakata-san? — Murmuró al notar al hombre parado junto a él. Tenía el cabello algo canoso y una mirada suave y calmada. Desde hace varios años, Sakata Kenji había sido el segundo al mando en el negocio de su padre, ya que fue el primer empleado de la barbería, y el único que se mantuvo desde entonces.

—Junpei, acaba de llegar alguien, ¿podrías atenderlo? — Preguntó el hombre con un aura paternal. Desde que Hyuuga tenía un año, Kenji se había encargado de cuidarlo como sí de un hijo se tratara. Ese mismo motivo causaba que el de lentes no pudiera negarse a cumplir sus "órdenes".

—Claro. — Murmuró para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la sala de espera. Al llegar vio a un adolescente, aproximadamente de su edad, sentado en una de las sillas, prestando atención a su celular.

—Buenos días — Habló para llamar su atención —, usted es el siguiente, pase por favor.

—¡Ah, claro, perdón!— Gritó el chico mientras levantaba la cabeza rápidamente.

—No impor... ¡¿El hongo disculpón?! — Gritó sorprendido al notar con quien estaba hablando. El castaño se sobresaltó al ver el rostro del capitán de Seirin, y casi se desmaya al observar como cambiaba su expresión lentamente de sorpresa a enojo.

—¡¿Hy-Hyuuga-san?!


	2. Problemas de hongos

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! — Exclamó el azabache, señalandolo como si de un asesino se tratara.

—¡Pe-perdón, yo solo vi-vine p-por un corte de cabello! — Balbuceó el menor, mientras temblaba como chihuahua —, p-pero ya no lo molestaré más, ¡perdón! — Añadió antes de dar media vuelta y caminar apresurado hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! — Gritó el mayor mientras lo agarraba del brazo, haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara. Una vez el menor se había tranquilizado un poco, Hyuuga soltó un suspiro mientras lo observaba fijamente —. Justo él tenía que ser mi primer cliente — Pensó el de lentes —. No puedo darme el lujo de perder clientes, así que pasa. — Dijo mientras le hacía una seña con la mano. Sakurai, algo indeciso, lo siguió a una distancia considerable.

—¿No puede perder clientes?, ¿Acaso él...?— Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una hostil voz.

—¿A qué se debe esa cara? — Cuestionó con una mirada tétrica, bastante parecida a la de su padre, al notar la expresión confundida del "hongo disculpón".

—Hyuuga-san... ¿usted trabaja aquí? — Preguntó incrédulo.

—No trabajo aquí — Aclaró, a la vez que le indicaba que se sentara —, solo ayudo los fines de semana por orden de mi padre. Hoy es mi primer día, de hecho. Y tú mi primer cliente.

—¡¿E-en serio?!— Exclamó alarmado —. ¡I-intentaré estar a la altura de sus expectativas!— Agregó mientras hacía varias reverencias.

—Solo quédate quieto. —Refunfuñó Hyuuga, intentando ajustar la capa alrededor del cuello contrario. En cuanto logró hacerlo -ajustandola un poco más de lo debido-, se dirigió de nuevo al castaño.

—Bien, ¿qué corte quieres? — Preguntó, intentando sonar lo más educado posible.

—Bueno, la verdad es que... quisiera cambiar un poco mi estilo. — Musitó indeciso.

—Sé más específico, hongo.

—¡S-sí, perdón! — Se disculpó —. Bueno, ¿u-usted conoce a Mu... Murasakibara-san?

—¿Mh?, claro que lo conozco, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

—Bueno... me gustaría que mi pelo sea similar al suyo. La verdad es que me parece bastante genial. — Contestó algo avergonzado.

—Entiendo... entonces tendré que retocarlo un poco; tu estilo actual de hongo no permitirá que crezca de ese modo.

—Hyuuga-san, ¿podría dejar de decirme así, por favor? — Pidió mientras jugaba con sus manos.

—No. — Contestó directamente el de lentes.

Tras esta corta charla, el azabache se dispuso a comenzar con el corte del castaño, el cual desde que vio a Hyuuga tomar las tijeras de la mesa se tensó un poco, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

—¿A qué le temes, hongo? — Preguntó.

—¿Eh?, bueno... a los payasos, a las alturas, a Imayoshi-san, a... a usted... — Respondió mientras jugaba con sus dedos debajo de la capa.

—¡No me refería a eso, ¿y por qué estoy yo entre tus miedos?!

—¡P-perdón!

—Como sea — Dijo Junpei, con una vena en la sien —, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso en este momento? — Agregó mientras tomaba un mechón castaño entre sus dedos.

—Es que... me da vergüenza decirlo... — Murmuró, a la vez que su rostro de sonrojaba levemente.

—Bien, si no quieres decirlo...

—Hyuuga-san — Interrumpió el menor —, ¿podría... podría darme un consejo?

—¿Ah?, ¿un consejo?, no soy un psicólogo, hongo.

—P-pero usted me preguntó...

—No le respondas a tus mayores, insolente. ¿Acaso quieres que te corte algo más que tu pelo? — Le amenazó mientras acercaba las tijeras a su oreja.

—¡No, por favor perdóneme! — Suplicó el de Tōō, con un miedo que podía reflejarse en sus ojos.

—Solo habla. — Ordenó.

—Bueno... la verdad es que... ¡estoy haciendo esto por una chica! — Soltó de repente, para luego agachar la cabeza avergonzado.

—¿Una chica?... — Repitió incrédulo el de Seirin —. No pensé que fueras de los que tratan de impresionar colegialas. Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo.

—¡Hyuuga-san, no lo diga de ese modo, por favor!

—¿Acaso es mentira?

—N-no del todo... ¡el punto es que no sé qué hacer!, ¡por favor ayúdeme!

Hyuuga, que no tenía entre sus planes andar de "consejero" de otros, estaba dispuesto a rechazar la petición del más joven. Pero al ver la expresión de tristeza que tenía Sakurai, un rápido y doloroso recuerdo llegó a su mente...

—Bah. Veamos... ¿qué tanto te gusta la chica? — Preguntó resignado, dejando las tijeras a un lado.

—Pues... mu-mucho, supongo.

—¿Y crees que vale la pena cambiar tu peinado de hongo solo por esa chica?

—Pu-pues... ¡no lo sé!, ¡siento que hacer esto por una chica es estúpido, pero en verdad quiero gustarle!

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que a las chicas le gustan los hombres de cabello largo?

—Bueno, Murasakibara-san es muy popular... — Musitó.

—Porque es un miembro de la generación milagrosa, genio — Señaló con obviedad el de lentes —. Además, el cabello largo no te asegurará el interés de una chica, yo... lo sé por experiencia propia. — El rostro del mayor se encendió instantáneamente al decir estas palabras, por lo que desvío la mirada.

—¿Eh?, ¡¿Hyuuga-san tenía el cabello largo?!

—¡Cállate!, ¡solo fue una etapa!

—¡Perdón!

—El punto es que... yo también lo hice por una chica... y no funcionó — El tono del azabache sonaba bastante melancólico —. Incluso llegué a tinturarme.

—¡¿Eh?! — Al oír aquello, el menor no pudo evitar imaginarse al capitán de Seirin con el cabello tinturado de diversos y extravagantes colores.

—Ya deja de gritar, hongo.

—Perdón — Se disculpó por milésima vez aquel día —. Pero... dice que aún así no funcionó...

—Así es. Por eso debes pensarlo bien. ¿En serio vale la pena cambiar tu aspecto por alguien más?, a estas alturas deberías saber que la persona indicada es aquella que te aprecia tal y como eres. Conocerás muchas chicas en tu vida, pero nunca sabes cuándo llegará la indicada, depende de ti reconocerla.

—Creo... creo que tiene razón. Me gusta mi peinado, por más que parezca un hongo — Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa por ese comentario —. ¡Gracias Hyuuga-san!, ¡me ha abierto los ojos!

—Para eso estamos los senpais, tonto. — Susurró con un tono algo fraternal, para luego acariciar levemente los mechones del contrario, que sonrió ante este gesto.

—¡Gracias por todo, Hyuuga-san! — Agradeció mientras se levantaba y salía del lugar con una sonrisa.

Junpei, mientras veía al chico alejarse, solo pudo pensar dos cosas.

La primera, que era un gran senpai.

La segunda, que acababa de perder a su primer cliente.

—¡Argh!, genial, mi primer cliente y ni siquiera le corté un mechón. — Se lamentó al recordar que no obtuvo ninguna ganancia con su primer intento.

—¿Disculpe, está disponible? — Preguntó una voz desde la sala de espera del lugar. Hyuuga, que sintió aquella vez un poco conocida, se dirigió al lugar, en el que se hallaba un chico sentado junto a la puerta.

—Tiene que ser una broma... — Murmuró el de lentes al reconocer a aquella persona.


	3. De gustos y disgustos

—Tiene que ser una broma... — susurró incrédulo -. ¡Primero el hongo, ¿y ahora tú?!

—¿Ah? — murmuró extrañado el chico al escuchar un grito, aunque reconoció de inmediato quién era el dueño de aquella voz, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a paso veloz hacia él con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Junpei-chan, qué bueno volver a verte! — exclamó alegre Mibuchi. Hyuuga, notablemente alterado, esquivó el abrazo que el de pelo largo intentó darle y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!

—Eso es obvio, Junpei-chan. Vine a cortarme el cabello.

—¡No me refería a eso!

—Hablando de eso, ¿por qué estás tú aquí, Junpei-chan? — preguntó de vuelta, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tú".

—Trabajo aquí en reemplazo de mi padre. —respondió con un tono bastante cortante, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Reo.

—¡Eso es increíble!, creo que cada vez que necesite un corte, vendré aquí a partir de ahora. — dijo emocionado, para luego guiñarle un ojo.

—Solo avanza, o tendrás muchos cortes — De mala gana, Junpei le hizo señas para que se sentara. En cuanto lo hizo, el de lentes le ajustó la bata y se preparó para comenzar —. ¿Qué corte quieres?

El Rey sin Corona soltó un sonido de indecisión, para luego decir de forma risueña:

—No lo sé.

A Hyuuga se le marcaron dos venas en la frente al escuchar esto.

—¡¿Vienes a que te corten el cabello sin saber cómo quieres que lo hagan?, no soy un maldito adivino!

—Ya, ya, cálmate, Junpei-chan — pidió moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo —. Si te enfadas tanto te saldrán arrugas.

—¡Muérete!

Tras una pequeña discusión —en la que el cuello de Reo casi es atravesado de extremo a extremo por unas tijeras—, Hyuuga decidió entregarle un pequeño catálogo, en el que se podían apreciar varios peinados novedosos.

—¡Hay tanto de donde elegir! — Se llevó la mano al mentón —, ¿cuál me recomiendas, Junpei-chan?

—Este. — Señaló una imagen de un hombre con la cabeza rapada.

—¡Junpei-chan, eso es horrible! — exclamó —. Dime, ¿si me hiciera este corte me vería guapo? — preguntó mientras señalaba una imagen de un sujeto con el cabello largo hasta los ojos.

—Déjate de estupideces y decide.

—No es una estupidez, Junpei-chan. Quiero verme guapo, y tu opinión es muy valiosa para mí. — tarareó, para luego lanzarle una mirada provocadora al capitán de Seirin.

—Pues no entiendo por qué, me da igual cómo te veas. Y ya deja de decirme así.

—Qué cruel. Pero sé que en algún momento me tomarás cariño. — Sonrió alegre.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser así por un par de minutos y elegir un peinado? — pidió Junpei, a la vez que giraba los ojos.

—¿Dejar de ser así? No sé a qué te refieres.

—Ya sabes, tan... afeminado. — especificó el mayor.

Mibuchi, inmediatamente después de escuchar estas palabras, cambió su semblante por completo. Su sonrisa tan característica se desvaneció, y esa mirada tan llamativa fue reemplazada por una de melancolía, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Hyuuga, que pudo sentir como todo el ambiente se tornaba incómodo de forma drástica.

—Claro, perdón — susurró con la cabeza gacha —. Este está bien. — dijo con desgano, refiriéndose al corte que había señalado instantes atrás.

—Ok, entonces voy a comenzar. — Avisó Hyuuga, un poco sorprendido por el cambio de actitud tan repentino del contrario, aunque también se sentía aliviado por esto.

Porque no era necesario ser adivino para deducir que Hyuuga Junpei era homofóbico.

Tras un par de minutos, bastante silenciosos, cabe añadir, el mayor se encontraba a la mitad del corte. Cuando iba a empezar con los mechones del sector delantero, pudo notar como Reo observaba su propio reflejo en el espejo con una expresión de tristeza.

—¿Por qué se pone así? Solo fue un comentario, no tiene que armar un drama como este. Por Dios, ¿acaso todos los homosexuales son iguales?, siento que estoy tratando con una chica. — Se preguntó mentalmente el mayor.

El ver al chico de Rakuzan con esa expresión de cierto modo molestaba a Hyuuga, ya que, por algún motivo, observarlo con esa cara de tristeza le hacía querer... animarlo.

—¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?, no tengo que ayudarlo, no soy un psicólogo. ¿Entonces por qué siento ganas de preguntarle qué le pasa? No lo hagas Junpei, no lo hagas...

—Jun... perdón, Hyuuga — murmuró de repente, sacando de sus pensamientos al más bajo y sorprendiéndolo un poco, debido a que no lo llamó con ese molesto apodo que acostumbraba usar —. Yo... quiero disculparme por haberte incomodado todo este tiempo. No era mi intención, lo juro. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

—¡¿Eh?! — bramó inconscientemente, ya que no se esperaba algo como eso, mucho menos en aquel momento.

—Solo era eso. — añadió, volviendo a fijar su vista en el espejo. Hyuuga, por el contrario, fijó su vista en los ojos del chico; era evidente que estaban cristalizados. Esto hizo que, muy a su pesar, el capitán de Seirin por fin tomara una decisión.

—Voy a odiarme por esto... — Se regañó a sí mismo -. Mibuchi... ¿tienes algún problema del que quieras hablar?

—¿Ah? — El Rey sin Corona giró rápidamente la vista, enfocándose en el rostro del mayor, bastante sorprendido.

—¿Y bien? — habló de nuevo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento —. ¿Me lo dirás o no? No intentes negarlo, porque sé que en verdad sí hay algo que te atormenta.

—Jun... - Intentó hablar, pero las palabras no se manifestaban. En su lugar, fueron los sollozos los que infestaron el lugar.

—¿Q-qué te pasa?, ¿por qué lloras? — Hyuuga se asustó al notar la reacción que tuvo el de Rakuzan.

—Es... mi padre. — Se secó las lágrimas, para continuar —. Él no... no me acepta como su descendencia. Se avergüenza de mi, y siempre me dice que si pudiera me regalaría a la primera persona que viera. — Su voz se hacía más débil con cada palabra que decía. Los sollozos aumentaron; Mibuchi agradecía que en el lugar solo se encontraran ellos dos —y Sakata-san, aunque este se había mantenido en silencio, por lo que aún no notó su presencia—.

—¡¿Eh?, ¿por qué, acaso hiciste algo malo?! — A pesar de la pregunta, el de lentes ya podía suponer el motivo de aquello.

—Es por mi... mi enfermedad. — Mibuchi aclaró su voz, aunque de todos modos sonó bastante quebrada.

—¿Enfermedad?, ¿cuál?

—Mi... - Reo hizo una larga pausa, pero al final no pudo decir nada, ya que un nudo se formó en su garganta.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo. No te criticaré o insultaré. — dijo suavemente el capitán de Seirin.

—Mi... mi homosexualidad. — culminó.

—¿Eh?


	4. Homofobia y cómo combatirla

—¿Eh?

La habitación se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral luego de eso. Los sollozos de Mibuchi continuaron, pero en menor medida; en verdad sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima.

Al empezar a sentirse incómodo por el silencio, y la mirada confundida de Hyuuga, Reo decidió hablar de nuevo.

—Jun... Hyuuga, yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Hace mucho me dí cuenta de que eras homofóbico, así que si te molesta tener que cortar mi cabello y quieres que me vaya, lo entenderé. — aclaró, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—... ¿eres idiota? —habló finalmente el capitán, dejando estupefacto al de pelo largo.

—¿Ah? — Reo se sorprendió, ya que eso no era ni de cerca lo que esperaba oír. Giró su cabeza rápidamente, encontrándose con un Hyuuga bastante serio.

—Escucha bien, Mibuchi. Primero, no me agradan los homosexuales, eso es cierto, pero tampoco significa que ande discriminando a todos los que me encuentre por ahí —aclaró—. Segundo, no creo que la homosexualidad sea una enfermedad; ese es un pensamiento demasiado estúpido. Son gustos, unos que no logro entender, pero gustos al fin y al cabo, y todos los tenemos, así que no son algo «anormal» ni nada por el estilo.

—Junpei-chan... —murmuró el de pelo largo —aunque estaba en pleno proceso de acortamiento—, con los ojos cristalizados y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y tercero, tu padre es un imbécil. Si yo tuviera un hijo homosexual, lo último que haría sería tratarlo mal o excluirlo. Por más que sea... así, seguiría siendo mi hijo, así que sería mi deber como padre apoyarlo y demostrarle que respeto su decisión. Así que lo último que deberías hacer es sentirte mal por lo que opine alguien como él. —finalizó, para luego observar al contrario.

No se esperaba que, en menos de tres segundos, Reo estuviera acercándose a él, sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar.

—¡Junpei-chan! —gritó, notablemente alegre, mientras secaba sus lágrimas en el cuello del de lentes.

—¡Aléjate, no es para tanto, además estás empapandome! — Se quejó.

—Perdón — Se disculpó—. Pe-pero... jamás pe-pensé que serías justo t-tú el que... me daría el apoyo que necesitaba. Gra-gracias, Junpei-chan. En verdad necesitaba oír eso. —dijo de forma entrecortada, debido a la gran felicidad que experimentaba —. Haré lo que sea para recompensarte. — agregó con su sonrisa característica.

—Ya dije que no es para tanto. ¿Y por qué ese apodo volvió? — Reo rió ante esto último —. Como sea, solo déjame terminar el corte.

Tras un par de minutos, en los que Hyuuga notó como la alegre personalidad del de Rakuzan volvía poco a poco —lo que causó que hablara y hablara un montón—, el corte fue completado. El Rey sin Corona se observó de forma minuciosa en el espejo, analizando cada detalle, para finalmente decir:

—¡So sweet, me encanta!

—Mi primer cliente... o algo así. —pensó el de Seirin.

—Tienes un gran talento para esto, Junpei-chan. ¿No has pensado en dedicarte a la peluquería? —preguntó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y levantar su pulgar como signo de aprobación.

—No. —negó de inmediato, haciendo que Mibuchi riera.

—Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo, Junpei-chan.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gusta alguien? —preguntó de repente, apoyando sus codos sobre el respaldar de la silla donde había estado sentado unos momentos atrás. El de pelo corto se atragantó con su propia saliva, mientras un salvaje sonrojo invadía su rostro.

—¡¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?!

—Solo quiero saber. —respondió de forma simple. Pero Hyuuga ignoró está respuesta y sacó sus propias conclusiones.

—... No eres mi tipo, Mibuchi. —aclaró, dando un paso atrás, como si tuviera a un virus frente a él.

—¿Qué? No, no, no. Te equivocas, Junpei-chan.

—¿En... serio? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Sí. No me gustas, ni siquiera eres mi tipo. —dijo como si nada.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

—No te lo tomes a pecho, Junpei-chan — Movió las manos de arriba a abajo —. Y aún no respondes mi pregunta. —canturreó .

—Bu-bueno... en realidad... no quiero hablar de eso. — Se negó a hablar, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro sonrojado.

—¡Oh, vamos! Te diré quién me gusta si lo haces.

—No me interesa saber ese dato, gracias.

—Es alguien de mi equipo.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Quién?!

—¿No dijiste que no te importaba? — Se burló —. Jamás pensé que fueras chismoso, Junpei-chan. Aunque eso no es algo malo.

—... Maldito, solo dime quién es. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, después te diré quién me gusta. —propuso mientras desviaba la mirada.

—¡Ei-chan! —exclamó alegre Mibuchi.

—¡¿Q-qué?! — Hyuuga, impactado, notó como Reo corría hacia la entrada del local con una sonrisa.

—Te estás tardando mucho, Reo. —dijo la persona que ahora estaba siendo abrazada fuertemente por el azabache, mientras correspondía el abrazo. Mibuchi lo hacía tanto que ahora no le molestaba.

—Perdona, Ei-chan. Tuve un... pequeño problema. Pero ya estoy listo. —afirmó alegre —¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, haciendo una pose.

—¿Mh? Te queda bien. —respondió de forma simple pero sincera.

—¡Aw, gracias Ei-chan!

—¡Mibuchi, adónde... ¿Nebuya?! — exclamó sorprendido al ver a otro Rey sin Corona en la peluquería.

—¿Eh? ¿No eres Hyuuga, el capitán de Seirin?

—Junpei-chan trabaja aquí, Ei-chan. Hablando de eso, ¡deberías hacerte un nuevo corte! Tu cabello ha crecido desde hace un tiempo, es la oportunidad perfecta. —propuso, guiñando el ojo nuevamente.

—Así que fue por esto que mencionó a Nebuya. Pensé que él era quien le gustaba. — Pensaba Hyuuga, mientras veía a los dos chicos de Rakuzan discutir.

—Ok. —aceptó el moreno.

—¡Yei! Te verás genial. —aseguró Mibuchi.

—... Bueno, tal vez sí sea él.

Los tres basquetbolistas se adentraron nuevamente para ejecutar el corte.

—¿Qué corte deseas?

—¡Un afro! —propuso Reo.

—No. —negó Eikichi.

—¡Rastas!

—No.

—¡Corte de hongo!

—Dios, no. —murmuraron Nebuya y Hyuuga, este último pensando en lo mucho que había comenzado a odiar ese corte.

—Solo me raparé la cabeza. Quiero quedar como en la Winter Cup.

—Que aburrido —se quejó el escolta de Rakuzan —. Pero siendo Ei-chan, igual le quedará bien. —añadió, recibiendo solo un asentimiento del mencionado.

—Estoy casi seguro de que sí es él... pero no creo que Nebuya sea homosexual... ¿o sí?

Los pensamientos de Hyuuga se revolvían cada vez más, hasta el punto de hacerlo rendirse. Saber quién le gustaba a Mibuchi no era algo demasiado importante, de todos modos.

—Bien... voy a comenzar. —avisó.

—Ok. —respondieron ambos chicos de Rakuzan a la vez.

Mibuchi tomó asiento en la otra silla y, aprovechando que tenía ruedas, se acercó hasta estar al costado de Nebuya, y comenzó a hablar con este de temas triviales.

—¿Mh? —murmuró extrañado Eikichi, al percatarse de las marcas rojas en los ojos de Reo —. ¿Te pasó algo, Reo? Parece que lloraste.

Ante este comentario, ambos escoltas se alarmaron, y se miraron buscando alguna excusa.

—Emm... ¡Aw, Ei-chan, te preocupas por mí! —exclamó el de Rakuzan, intentando ganar tiempo. Mientras, Hyuuga tomaba el talco.

—Claro que lo hago. Ahora responde.

—Ups. —dijo Hyuuga, dejando caer el talco sobre la cabeza del pívot.

—¡Hey, qué demonios!

—Perdón. Deja que te limpie. Cierra los ojos.

En cuanto Nebuya obedeció, Junpei se acercó a Mibuchi y, susurrando, le preguntó nervioso.

—¿Qué hacemos para que deje el tema?

—Inicia uno nuevo. —propuso.

—No se me ocurre nada.

—Mmm... ¡ya sé, pregúntale quién le gusta!

—¿Por...? — Al recordar la hipótesis que tenía hace unos momentos, Hyuuga decidió no preguntar y poner en marcha la distracción.

—Mibuchi, respon...

—Dime, Nebuya —interrumpió—, ¿te gusta alguien?

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta?

—Curiosidad. Ahora responde. —ordenó el capitán de Seirin.

—Ok, ok. No me gusta nadie.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Reo, algo sorprendido—. ¿Y... qué clase de chica te gusta, Ei-chan? ¿Pelo largo, corto; alta, baja; con pechos grandes o pequeños?

—Ninguna.

—Vamos, puedes contarnos. No le diremos a nadie. —prometió mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Ya les dije. Ninguna. —repitió.

—¿En serio? No sabía que tenías gustos tan exigentes para las mujeres.

—No me gustan las mujeres.


	5. Malentendidos e incomprendidos

—... ¿Ah?

—No me gustan las mujeres. —repitió el moreno, haciendo cortas pausas entre palabras.

Ambos escoltas enmudecieron por completo, causando que por primera vez en varios minutos, el lugar estuviera totalmente silencioso. Mibuchi miraba a su compañero directo a los ojos, con un pequeño brillo en los propios; mientras, Junpei no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta confesión. Era la segunda vez que alguien salía del clóset frente a él en menos de veinte minutos.

—¿L-lo dices en serio? —cuestionó Hyuuga, con una expresión de sorpresa y un poco de repulsión. Lo homófobo nadie se lo quitaba.

—Ajá. —respondió con desgano el pívot.

—... Jamás lo hubiera sospechado de-

—¡Ei-chan! — Le interrumpió Reo, con un sonoro grito, que sonó más como un lloriqueo—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustan los chicos?! —reclamó, fingiendo indignación, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro delataba su actuación.

—¿Qué? No me gustan los hombres.

Nuevamente el silencio dominó el lugar. La sonrisa en el rostro de Mibuchi desapareció por completo en un santiamén, siendo reemplazada por un aire de confusión y desilusión. Por su parte, Hyuuga sentía una gota de sudor bajar por su frente.

—... ¿Entonces quién te gusta? — Se atrevió a preguntar el de lentes, preparándose para cualquier clase de respuesta.

—Supongo que nadie. Jamás me he enamorado. —respondió de forma simple.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Dejen de gritar, ¿quieren? —pidió irritado.

—¡Ei-chan! — el de cabello recién cortado hizo caso omiso a su petición —, ¡¿cómo puedes jamás haberte enamorado?!

—Bueno, jamás me concentré en esas tonterías. Desde pequeño solo pensaba en baloncesto y comida, ¿para qué necesitaría pareja si tengo esas dos cosas? —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción —. Debo ser de esas personas... ¿cómo se decía? Creo que era antisexual.

—Asexual. —corrigió el de Seirin, aún aturdido por las declaraciones del moreno.

—Ei-chan... ¿entonces jamás sentiste ni un poquito de atracción por alguien? —cuestionó, poniendo sus últimas esperanzas sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, parece que sí es Eikichi quien le gusta... Ahora que lo pienso, es demasiado obvio. —pensó el de pelo corto, dando punto final a sus hipótesis.

—No. —contestó Nebuya.

—¿Jamás jamás? —añadió Hyuuga.

—No.

—¿Seguro? —esta vez ambos hablaron a la vez.

Eikichi soltó un suspiro, irritado por recibir tantas preguntas. Fue allí por un corte de pelo, no por una entrevista.

—¿Y si respondo sus preguntas luego de que termine el corte? —ofreció hastiado.

—... ¡Rápido Junpei-chan! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que preguntar!

Con esto, empezó un corte récord.

—¡Listo! —exclamó el de lentes, mientras observaba el espejo frente a él.

—Wow, quedé igual que antes. Mibuchi, ¿cómo me veo?

—¡Perfect! —aseguró con el pulgar arriba.

—Bien, ahora...

Ambos escoltas inhalaron exageradamente.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Eikichi, al darse cuenta del bombardeo de preguntas que estaba por recibir.

—Pero Ei-chan, hay tantas cosas...

—Claro que las hay. Pero tú deberías irte; solo te desilusionarás con sus respuestas. —pensó Junpei.

—Solo pregunten cosas en verdad importantes. Reo y yo dijimos que iríamos al cine luego de esto, y la función es en una hora.

—¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Vamos a ver Last Game!

—Ok. Entonces deja que me encargue, Mibuchi. —pidió Hyuuga, sonando más como una orden.

—¡Pero Junpei-chan, yo también tengo dudas! — Se quejó el de Rakuzan, pero al ver como Hyuuga le hacía señas de complicidad, comprendió—. Qué injusto. Pero está bien, no quiero perderme la película.

—Bien, Nebuya. Responde con sinceridad. —dijo sonriendo mientras acercaba unas tijeras a la cara de Eikichi. Este tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente —. Buen chico. Ahora, veamos... no te gustan los chicos.

—Ajá. —confirmó.

—Ni las chicas.

—Ajá.

—Pero aseguras eso porque jamás te enamoraste, ¿verdad?

—... sí, creo.

—Entonces, existe la posibilidad de qué en algún momento eso cambie, ¿no? —aseguró.

—No lo sé, lo dudo mucho. Si no ha pasado aún, ¿qué asegura que en algún momento pase? —respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—El amor es como un huracán.

—¿Mortal?

—Algo así. Pero volvamos al tema —Hyuuga miró a Reo, y notó que su labio tenía una pequeña marca, debido a las mordeduras que su expectación causaba—. Supongamos que te enamoras en un futuro, y esa persona de la que te enamoras es... un chico. ¿Cómo reaccionarias ante ese sentimiento?

—¿A qué viene una pregunta cómo esa? —cuestionó, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Solo respondele Ei-chan, por todos los cielos! —exclamó Mibuchi, dejando absortos a los otros dos. Ambos lo miraron asustados, encontrándose con una gran mirada de desesperación, algo que jamás habían visto en él.

—B-bien... —murmuró asustado—. Pues...

—¡Rápido!

—¡Ok, ok! ¡Creo que solo lo aceptaría! ¡¿Felices?!

—¡Sí! —gritó Reo, levantando su puño al aire.

—Mi trabajo terminó. —susurró Hyuuga, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Eh?

—Espera aquí, Ei-chan, voy a pagar nuestros cortes. —dijo, para luego alejarse junto al de lentes.

En cuanto salieron del rango de visión del pívot de Rakuzan, Mibuchi se lanzó directo hacia Hyuuga, sin que este pudiera esquivarlo esta vez.

—Gracias, Junpei-chan. —agradeció—. Por todo. En verdad me has ayudado muchisimo hoy. ¡Mereces una propina!

—Mi primera propina... Debo dejar de emocionarme por estas cosas, parezco un aspirante a peluquero, qué asco. — Se recriminó a sí mismo.

—Como sea. ¿Sabes qué debes hacer, no? —cuestionó, a la vez que le entregaba su cambio.

—¡Sí! Me ganaré el amor de Ei-chan, poco a poco. Puede que sea difícil, ¡pero lo intentaré! —afirmó el más alto, haciendo gestos exagerados.

—Bien. Y, esto... suerte. —dijo, desviando la mirada y poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

—¡Gracias, Junpei-chan! —agradeció. Tras esto, ambos volvieron a la sala principal, encontrándose con un Nebuya mirándose en el espejo.

—¡Listo Ei-chan! ¡Podemos irnos!

—Claro. Gracias Hyuuga.

—De nada.

—¡Adiós Junpei-chan! —se despidió enérgicamente y tomó de la mano a Nebuya, sacándolo del lugar sin darle oportunidad a Hyuuga de responder—. ¡Ei-chan, a partir de ahora saldremos más seguido!

—Claro. Pero ¿por qué?

Los Reyes sin Corona se desvanecieron rápidamente de la vista del capitán de Seirin, lo que le permitió sentarse y descansar un poco. Cerró los ojos y de forma instantánea su mente se vio invadida por los recuerdos de lo que le pasó a lo largo del día.

—Primero el hongo, luego Reo, y después Nebuya. ¿Acaso el destino me odia?

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó una voz masculina desde la sala de espera, sacando a Junpei de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la silla y se encaminó hacia el lugar.

—Buenas tar... —el de lentes no pudo terminar la oración, debido al pánico que sentía en ese momento.

—Des. —completó el otro chico, con una sonrisa juguetona—. Des-pués de tanto tiempo, nos encontramos de nuevo, Hyuuga.

—¡Izuki!

—El mismo. —dijo, haciendo una reverencia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Eso debería preguntarlo yo! —exclamó, señalándolo de forma acusadora.

—Des-de luego, vine a cortarme el cabello.

—¡Muérete, Izuki!


	6. Sordos, zurdos y brutos

—¡Hyuuga, ¿qué haces?!—gritó, mientras era empujado por el de lentes hacia la puerta—. ¡Detente! — El contrario obedeció, pero solo al recordar que Sakata-san podría escuchar las quejas de Izuki.

—¡Por favor vete! —pidió con los ojos cerrados, las manos juntas frente a su rostro en son de súplica, y una notable desesperación—. ¡He tenido que soportar mucho hoy!

—¡Cálmate, ¿y por qué me echas así?! —exigió saber.

—¡¿Acaso eres sordo, idiota?!

—No soy zurdo, soy ambidiestro. —contradijo tranquilamente.

Junpei le lanzó una peinilla por esto. Logró esquivarla por poco.

—¡Que te calmes, Hyuuga!

—¡Estoy calmado!

Izuki exhaló, acarició su sien derecha y después habló.

—¿A qué te refieres con "he tenido que soportar mucho hoy"? —preguntó, manteniendo el ceño fruncido por la forma de actuar del contrario.

—No te importa, ahora vete. —respondió de forma cortante.

—No pienso irme, ¡vine por un corte de cabello, exijo tenerlo! —exclamó decidido, para luego avanzar a paso firme hacia las inmediaciones del lugar.

—¡Pues yo exijo que te vayas! — Junpei se plantó frente al base con los brazos extendidos —a simple vista parecía que quería abrazarlo—, impidiéndole el paso. Ante esto, el base intentó rodear el cuerpo del más alto por ambos lados, pero este se lo impidió, creando así una guerra de forcejeos.

—¡Hyuuga, estás siendo muy des-pectivo!

—¡Ya supera eso, estúpido!

El forcejeo se extendió unos diez segundos más, hasta que en un arrebato, Shun se lanzó contra Junpei, estampando su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto, y ocasionando que ambos terminaran en el piso, uno encima del otro.

—¡Estúpido! —reclamó Hyuuga, que perdió sus lentes con el impacto—. ¡Mis lentes, idiota! —añadió, intentando encontrarlas, sin preocuparse por quitar al otro de su pecho.

—¡Esto es tu culpa! — Le recriminó, antes de levantarse y sacudir su ropa—. Para compensarlo deberías dejarme entrar. Además no eres tú quien me cortará el cabello, sino tu padre.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro de eso... —murmuró hastiado.

* * *

—Ya era hora. —masculló mientras se sentaba en la silla—. ¿Y por qué eres tú quien lo hará? No confío mucho en ti. No me sorprendería salir de aquí con un agujero en el brazo.

—Bueno, ya que tanto lo deseas. —dijo con una sonrisa maniática, acercando las tijeras al antebrazo derecho del base.

—¡No lo decía en serio! —aclaró, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de tener que hacerlo.

—Rayos. —soltó decepcionado—. Bueno, solo dime qué quieres y vete. —ordenó.

—Qué quieres y vete.

—... Si la cuchilla cae por accidente en el cuello no cuenta como asesinato, ¿cierto? —se aseguró a sí mismo el de lentes, al cual un par de venas se le marcaron en la frente.

—Perdón. Hablando en serio, quiero reducir un poco las puntas. Tal vez esto me dé suerte y así anotaré más.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —alegó el más alto.

—Claro que sí: Entre menos puntas, más puntos.

—Izuki, voy a hacerte tragar cada pelo que corte a partir de ahora si no te callas. —amenazó, exasperado por la molestia que representaban los _juegos de palabras_ del contrario.

—No puedes hacer eso —contradijo—. Siempre me han dicho que no tengo pelos en la lengua. —agregó.

Junpei, que había perdido cualquier rastro de cordura, tomó las tijeras, las giró en sus dedos como si de un experto se tratase, y tras reunir todo el cabello de la parte trasera de Izuki en su mano, hizo caer las puntas con un único y magistral corte.

—Listo, las puntas desaparecieron. Ahora paga y lárgate. —sonrió, orgulloso de su _gran trabajo._

Izuki se quedó en _shock_ por al menos dos minutos.

—Hyuuga... —musitó después de traer su mente de vuelta al mundo real—. Mi cabello... mi cabello... ¡era mi mayor atractivo, y lo arruinaste! —refutó entre furioso y asustado.

—No hay nada atractivo en ti.

—¡Ahora no! —reclamó, después de girar la silla violentamente—. ¡Exijo que lo arregles!

—No estás en posición para exigir nada. —apenas el escolta dijo esto, Shun comenzó a moverse de forma extraña en la silla, por lo que añadió—, y te juro que si te pones en alguna pose rara y preguntas "¿ahora estoy en posición para exigir?", voy a amarrarte a la silla y a raparte la cabeza. —Izuki se detuvo al ver que sus planes fueron descubiertos.

—De todos modos quiero que lo arregles. —continuó insistiendo—. ¡Conozco mis derechos!

—Hice lo que querías, ahora paga y vete, antes de que te vete.

—Pe... espera... — La mueca de inconformidad del más bajo se fue transformando poco a poco, hasta terminar convirtiéndose en una sonrisa satisfactoria e increíblemente animada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un confundido Junpei. La mirada de Izuki permanecía sobre él, denotando alegría y un poco de orgullo. Parecían un niño enfermo y el científico que encontró la cura para su problema.

—Hyuuga... acabas de hacer un juego de palabras. — Finalmente aclaró.

Y ahora era Hyuuga quien se había quedado en _shock_.

—¿Q-q-qué? —soltó por inercia, manteniendo los ojos abiertos y las cejas levantadas. Cualquiera que hubiese pasado una cantidad de tiempo considerable con él sabría que estos eran signos que demostraban un inmenso temor—. No, no, no y no. Seguro te equivocaste, idiota. Sí, es obvio que ese corte te dejó descabellado. — Se apresuró en aclarar.

La emoción de Izuki aumentó. Si la persona frente a él no fuera Hyuuga Junpei, sino otra, incluso le habría contagiado aquella euforia en un santiamén.

—¡Acabas de hacer otro! —apuntó directo al rostro del más alto—. ¡No sabía que podías hacerlas!

—¡No! ¡Cállate!

—¡Es genial! ¡Ahora tendré a alguien que complete los míos!

—¡NO!

Hyuuga, en un arrebato —causado por el asco que le daba el hecho de ser puesto al nivel de Izuki—, agarró nuevamente las tijeras, giró la silla del contrario con una patada, dejándolo cara a cara con el espejo, y vociferó:

—¡Arreglaré el corte, es más, no te cobraré! —aseguró, hecho que dejó estupefacto a Shun—. Pero —tras añadir esto, agarró la cabeza del contrario con su mano, y la jaló hacia atrás, permitiéndole observar la tétrica expresión que tenía su rostro. Izuki soltó un quejido ante esto, en parte por el dolor y por el miedo que le transmitía el aura que salía despedida de Junpei—, si llegas a mencionar esto en algún momento de tu vida, ten por seguro que te buscaré y encontraré. Y nada bonito sucederá después de eso.

Tras finalizar su advertencia, y recibir un asentimiento por parte del horrorizado base, el capitán de Seirin cambió aquella extraña mueca por una sonrisa que destilaba falsedad. tomó de nuevo el cabello del _chico aguila_ entre sus manos, y reinició el corte, aunque a una velocidad no recomendada.

— _... Ahora el descabellado eres tú, Hyuuga._ —pensó Shun, a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos, rezando porque el de lentes no cortara algo más que cabello.

* * *

—Listo. ¿Te gusta cómo quedó? —preguntó el escolta, fingiendo interés en la respuesta—. No, olvídalo. Sí te gustó. —se corrigió, cambiando su pregunta por una afirmación.

—De hecho quedó bastante bien —aseguró, observándose minuciosamente en el espejo. En cuanto terminó de contemplarse, se levantó de la silla, y se acercó al contrario, que estaba desbordando un aura que decía de forma clara « _ya vete, escoria»_.

—Bien, entonces ya puedes irte.

—No —contestó de inmediato, confundiendo y de paso molestando a Junpei—. Aún no he pagado. —agregó rápido, al ver que la mano de su capitán se acercaba a su rostro, con intenciones de apretarlo hasta la muerte.

—¿Ah? Ya te había dicho que no iba a cobrarte, a cambio de . ¿En verdad eres sordo?

—¿Por qué tu voz comenzó a sonar como la de un delincuente? —por instinto, el más bajo dio un paso atrás—. Y ya te dije que no soy zurdo, soy ambidiestro.

—... Voy a contar hasta cinco —mencionó de repente el _peluquero—_. Tienes hasta entonces para sacar tu estúpida cara de aquí. —advirtió, mientras tronaba su cuello del mismo modo en que lo hacía cuando se ponía serio durante los partidos.

—¿Y el resto de mi cuerpo puede quedarse?

—Uno.

—Ok, ok. —movió los brazos de arriba a abajo, restándole importancia a su broma—. Pero lo hiciste bien, así que deja que te pague.

—Dos.

—Creo dejaré el dinero aquí. Debería ser suficiente. —depositó el dinero sobre la mesa, esperando alguna reacción por parte de su compañero.

—Tres.

Izuki soltó un suspiro, y fingiendo indiferencia, habló de nuevo.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar devolverlos. Los ganaste con tu esfuerzo, así que no los aceptaré de vuelta. —se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al contrario, intentando sacarle aunque sea una mueca.

—Cuatro.

—Bien, entiendo. Me iré —aseguró. Palmeó el hombro de Hyuuga y se dirigió a la salida a paso rápido—. Pero antes... —se detuvo estando a punto de abrir la puerta. Volvió sobre sus pasos, quedando a unos diez pasos de distancia del otro, sacó su teléfono, entró a la cámara y le sacó una foto a Junpei, que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo—. ¡Esta la enviaré al grupo del equipo! —gritó, y después dio media vuelta, dispuesto a huir por su vida.

Detrás de él, un furioso _megane_ le seguía el paso con desesperación, en un intento por salvar su dignidad.

Lo último que quería era que una foto suya, sosteniendo unas tijeras y un tarro con talco como un peluquero de tercera edad, llegara a manos de su equipo.

* * *

—Ryo, ya dime, ¿a dónde me llevas?

—Tranquilo, Wakamatsu-senpai. Te aseguro que es un buen lugar —prometía el castaño, que literalmente había obligado a su superior a ir a aquel sitio—. ¡Mire, es en esa esquina! —al ver que se encontraban cerca, el chico con peinado de hongo tomó el brazo de su senpai y comenzó a correr, llevándolo a rastras con él.

—¡Hey, cálmate! —ordenó el mayor, pero al verse ignorado, no tuvo más opción que seguir corriendo—. ¿Mh? _Peluquería y Barbería..._ ¿ _Hyuuga_? —leyó en el letrero que se encontraba sobre la edificación—. ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes? —no le dio tiempo de intentar recordarlo, porque cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del establecimiento.

—Aquí es, senpai. Entremos... —Sakurai antes de abrir la puerta, se vio interrumpido por unos fuertes gritos, provenientes del interior del lugar—. ¡¿Q-qué está pasando allí?!

—¿Me trajiste a un manicomio? No me ofendas de ese modo, Ryo.

—¡No, perdón, perdón, pero no es un m-manicomio! —aseguró el más bajo, asustado por los sonidos escuchados hace un momento, y por la probabilidad de haber ofendido a su superior.

—Solo bromeaba, tranquilo—le aclaró—. Deberíamos entrar.

* * *

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! ¡Borra esa foto! ¡Ahora!

Ambos azabaches se hallaban en una disputa por el teléfono de Izuki, que se había caído al suelo durante el zarandeo. Shun le bloqueaba el paso al contrario, que intentaba por todos los medios agarrar el objeto.

—¡Mira, es Stephen Curry! —mintió el dueño del aparato, esperando que el de lentes se desconcentrara.

—¡No voy a caer en eso!

—¡Mira, un plato de curry!

—¡No relaciones a Stephen y la comida de ese modo!

El forcejeo se extendió un par de segundos. Cuando todo indicaba que Hyuuga lograría su cometido, el destino le jugó una mala pasada.

Bueno, Izuki le jugó una mala pasada.

En un instante, el del ojo de águila hizo un movimiento rápido e inesperado.

Le bajó los pantalones.

—¡¿Eh?!

Junpei se sonrojó como nunca en su vida.

Shun le silbó a modo de burla, se agachó para tomar su teléfono y fue a paso rápido hacia la salida. Sin embargo, un fuerte grito invadió sus oídos antes de eso.

— _Estoy muerto_. —pensó.

— **¡Izuki!**

El mencionado se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un furioso —y ya vestido por completo— Hyuuga.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, un tarro con talco se dirigía justo hacia el centro de su frente.

Todo lo siguiente pasó casi en cámara lenta. En el exacto momento en que el objeto había recorrido la mitad de la trayectoria hacía el rostro del azabache, la puerta del lugar se abrió. El base de Seirin quiso aprovechar esto para escapar, pero tuvo la mala suerte de chocar con alguien justo en la línea que separaba el negocio de la acera.

Milésimas de segundos después, un impacto se escuchó en todo el lugar.


	7. Super Hongos y Super Idiotas

—¿Eh?

Todos en el lugar se quedaron estátiles. Nadie movía ni un párpado; la confusión los tenía anonadados por completo.

—¿A-acabo de golpear... a un transeúnte? —Hyuuga era rodeado por un aura pocas veces vista en él, y que acompañada por la expresión que tenía, delataban lo asustado que estaba.

—Sí, y ahora está trans-ausente. —respondió Izuki, levantándose del suelo, lugar al que fue a parar al chocar con aquella persona que ahora estaba recostada, con medio cuerpo afuera del establecimiento y medio cuerpo adentro.

—¡S-s-s-s-senpai! —el castaño se agachó rápidamente para acudir a su superior, permitiéndole a los otros dos sujetos notar su presencia—. ¡¿Está... muerto?! —se asustó al ver que este no le respondía.

—¡¿Hongo?! —le señaló el mayor—. ¡¿Otra vez tú?!

—¡Perdón! ¡No vine a molestarlo, lo juro!

—¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí?!

—Hyuuga —interrumpió el otro chico de Seirin—. ¿No deberías ayudarme a levantar a este chico? —sugirió, señalando al inmóvil sujeto.

—Ci-cierto...

—No necesito ayuda, gracias. —cuando ambos azabaches se disponían a levantarlo, el _desconocido_ les evitó hacerlo, y tras darse una sacudida —ya que un poco del talco había salido del tarro y caído en su cabello—, se puso de pie.

—¡Senpai! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿T-te duele algo?! —preguntó un alarmado Sakurai.

—Tranquilo, Ryo. No pasa nada —el tono calmado que usó logró tranquilizar al menor—. Al menos no contigo. —añadió, a la vez que encaraba a los otros dos chicos, cambiando su expresión al instante por su clásico rostro de enfado.

—E-eh... —Izuki tragó saliva. Tener a un chico de casi dos metros en frente, con claras intenciones de enviarlo al siguiente mundo, no estaba entre su lista de deseos—. Disculpanos, por favor. Podemos explicar esto, ¿cierto, Hyuuga? —volteó su rostro, buscando apoyo por parte de su amigo.

Sin embargo, este no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención.

—Wakamatsu-senpai, por favor discúlpelos. —pidió Ryo.

Pero, para su sorpresa, él tampoco recibió respuesta.

Tanto Izuki como Sakurai intercalaron la mirada, primero observando a sus respectivos capitanes y después al contrario. Tras hacer esto un par de veces, se dieron cuenta de que ambos mantenían el ceño fruncido, los dientes apretados y una vena en el lateral de la frente.

—Em... ¿pasa algo...?

—Junpei-kun —el más alto de los cuatro interrumpió a su _kohai_. El nombrado levantó la cabeza, manteniendo su rostro de pocos amigos—. Entonces por eso se me hacía tan conocido el nombre del lugar. —masculló de forma despectiva.

—¿Tienes algún problema con mi nombre, Kosuke?

—Ya deberías saber la respuesta.

—Bueno, en ese caso, la puerta está justo detrás de ti. ¿Por qué no te vas? —aconsejó el azabache, ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte del contrario.

—... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se atrevió a preguntar Izuki, quien sentía que si el ambiente continuaba así, la tensión terminaría por manifestarse en forma de agujero negro, para después tragarse tanto al castaño de Too como a él.

—Senpai, ¿Hyuuga-senpai y tú se conocían? Qué gran coincidencia. —en su intento por acabar con la incomodidad que se sentía, Sakurai tocó dos fibras sensibles. Ambos mencionados enfocaron su atención en él.

—¿«Hyuuga-senpai»? —preguntó Wakamatsu, y después soltó una risa burlona—. No tienes que ser tan respetuoso con él, Ryo. No es como si lo mereciera.

—Primero: No le hagas caso, hongo. El golpe hizo que su cerebro produzca más idioteces de las normales. Si no las suelta rápido, tal vez se sobrecargue —habló con tranquilidad, acomodando sus lentes y cruzándose de brazos—. Aunque, ¿desde cuando me llamas senpai? —cuestionó, sin saber que la charla que mantuvieron unas horas atrás había causado que una gran cantidad de admiración hacia su persona naciera en el menor—. Segundo: Sí, nos conocemos, lamentablemente.

—¿En serio? Vaya, eso es genial. Necesitas más amigos, Hyuuga. Así tendré más personas a las cuales enviarles esta foto. —se entrometió Shun, recordándole al escolta de su equipo sobre todo lo acontecido momentos atrás.

—No somos, ni seremos, amigos. ¡Y borra esa foto! ¡Ahora! —ordenó, intentado de nuevo arrebatarle el aparato.

—¿Qué foto? —ante la curiosidad de Sakurai, Izuki le enseñó el celular, estando la imagen en pantalla, a la vez que retenía a Junpei con su mano libre. El castaño lo tomó y observó—. ¿Por qué a Hyuuga-senpai le molesta? No le veo nada malo...

—Pues yo sí. Dame ese celular, hongo.

—No deberías hablarle así a mi _kohai_ en mi presencia, Junpei-kun. —habló con imponencia el rubio, resaltando la palabra «mi» en ambas ocasiones—. Dame eso un momento, Ryo. —le pidió en tono cortés. Este obedeció.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez. —le advirtió el de lentes.

—¿Y quién va a obligarme a no hacerlo? —con burla, el pívot acercó el móvil al rostro de Junpei, para después levantarlo sobre su propia cabeza, al ver que este intentaba arrebatárselo.

Mientras Hyuuga saltaba, tratando de alcanzar el aparato, y Wakamatsu se reía de este, jactándose de la diferencia de altura entre ambos, Izuki y Sakurai los miraban de lejos, preguntándose si el puesto de capitán en sus equipos había sido bien asignado.

* * *

—Ya fue suficiente. Toma. —extendió su brazo y le entregó el celular a Shun, reteniendo a Hyuuga con su otro brazo para que no lo tomara.

—Gracias. Ahora... supongo que me iré...

—No, no lo harás.

Tras safarse del agarre del chico de Too, Hyuuga se acercó a la puerta y la cerró bajo llave.

—Nadie se irá hasta que esa foto se haya borrado.

—¡¿Nosotros tampoco?! —preguntó exaltado el castaño. Su compañero solo bufó.

—No. Y que quede claro, no hago esto por gusto propio. —aclaró, lanzándole una nada indiscreta mirada a Wakamatsu y otra a Izuki—. Así que pónganse cómodos.

—Bueno, de todos modos Wakamatsu-senpai venía a hacerse un corte, así que no hay problema. —como siempre, el hongo disculpón intentaba encontrar el lado bueno a la situación.

—¡Já! —rieron Kosuke y Junpei al mismo tiempo.

—Como si fuera a permitir que este tipo se acerque a mí con unas tijeras.

—Como si fuera a cortarle el cabello a este estúpido e insoportable titán.

—¿Titán? Titán... ¡Un titán capitán! —exclamó de la nada el base de Seirin, ganándose tres miradas confundidas sobre él.

—... Como decía —Wakamatsu ignoró lo dicho por el otro chico y encaró a Hyuuga—. No dejaré que tú me cortes el cabello. Debe haber alguien más aquí.

—Para tu mala suerte, está en su descanso.

—Esperaré —decidió—. No es que tenga otra opción, en realidad.

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar de forma casi inmediata. Mientras Sakurai caminaba por el establecimiento con curiosidad, e Izuki anotaba cualquier juego de palabras que se ocurriese en una libreta, los capitanes de Seirin y Too se lanzaban miradas de odio «de forma disimulada». Los minutos pasaban, y nadie parecía dispuesto a romper esa incomodidad tan notable.

—¡Agh! —de un momento a otro, el de cabello rubio ya se encontraba de pie sobre la silla—. ¡No soporto esto! ¡Me va a dar un ataque de claustrofobia!

—Solo han pasado diez minutos... —mencionó un incrédulo Hyuuga, después de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué es claustrofobia? —ante la duda del castaño de Too, el del _ojo de aguila_ no dudó en responder.

—Es el miedo irracional a Santa Claus.

—... Hongo, aléjate de él. Te convertirá en un mini idiota.

Tras cerciorarse de que el menor obedeciera su órden, Junpei se giró de nuevo hacia el que al parecer era su _némesis_.

—Bien, así serán las cosas; presten atención, idiotas y estúpido —esto último lo dijo de modo en que quedara claro hacia quien iba dirigido—. Le cortaré el cabello al estúpido, el idiota número uno tendrá hasta que termine para borrar la maldita foto de su teléfono. Y el idiota dos... mientras no estorbe, que haga lo que quiera.

—¡Pregunta! —el de ojos gris levantó la mano, como si de un niño de primaria se tratase—. ¿Soy el idiota número uno o el número dos?

—... Podrías ser ambos sin ningún problema, Izuki.

* * *

—Senpai, cálmate. Hyuuga-senpai es como un profesional.

—Un asesino profesional, ¿no?

—Si así lo deseas...

—Solo empieza el maldito corte.

Chasquidos de lengua, gruñidos, murmullos que intentaban ser discretos sin lograrlo y un par de auras cargadas de odio. Esta situación era demasiado para alguien tan débil emocionalmente como Sakurai, el cual debatía con sí mismo las probabilidades de que el recién iniciado corte terminase convirtiéndose en una pelea al nivel de las que vio en _Hajime no Ippo_. El escolta de Too sentía que era su deber evitar esto; en parte porque se trataba de su apoyo-senpai y su consejero-senpai, y por otro lado, debido a que el otro implicado allí presente —Izuki— no parecía interesado en hacer nada más que escribir palabras al azar en su libreta.

—Hyuuga-senpai, ¿puedo sentarme? —tras recibir un seco «claro» como respuesta, el castaño tomó la silla más cercana y la ubicó a un lado de donde estaban sus superiores, para luego tomar asiento—. Senpai, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? —esta vez su pregunta iba dirigida al rubio.

—No lo hagas hablar. Lo último que quiero es oír su estupida voz de neandertal. —se apresuró a pedir Junpei, evitando que Wakamatsu pudiese contestar. Al más alto se le marcaron un par de venas en la frente, pero de inmediato recuperó la calma.

—¿Acaso mi voz te trae malos recuerdos?

La sonrisa burlona de Kosuke y la molestia que se resaltaba en el rostro de Hyuuga eran prueba suficiente. Había tocado una fibra sensible.

—E-eh... Wakamatsu-senpai, ¿qué te pareció la película? —la forma en que su sonrisa de autosuficiencia desapareció le hizo pensar a Ryo que había logrado cambiar el tema con éxito.

—Bueno, estuvo entretenida. ¿Sabes?, el idiota de pelo azul me recordó a alguien. Y esos estúpidos y arrogantes ingleses de _Jannervock_ en verdad me irritaron.

—Ahora entiendes cómo se sienten las personas estando cerca tuyo.

Ahora era el de lentes quien reía con superioridad, a la vez que el contrario le perforaba con la mirada a través del espejo.

—No eran ingleses, senpai, eran americanos.

—Ingleses, americanos, africanos, peruanos; ¿hay alguna diferencia? Son extranjeros al fin y al cabo. No les des tanta importancia.

—Eso es tan ignorante y xenófobo al mismo tiempo. ¿Por qué no me sorprende, viniendo de ti? —se entrometió el que realizaba el corte.

—¿Por qué no solo te callas?

—Tanto escuchar a tus padres decirte eso causó que se grabara en tu mente, ¿no?

—C-c-cálmense, por favor. —suplicó el _hongo_ , sintiéndose atrapado en medio de una pelea callejera.

No le sorprendió el hecho de ser ignorado.

—No eres nadie para acusarme de «xenófobo», señor _odio a los afeminados_.

—Tú no eres nadie para dirigirte a mí, señor _fui eliminado en primera ronda_.

—¡Eso no viene al caso!

—¡Tu existencia no viene al caso!

—Esa conversación tiene cada vez menos sentido. —se atrevió a mencionar Shun, levantando la vista de su libreta por un instante.

— _Nunca tuvo sentido desde un principio._ —contradijo para sus adentros el otro implicado.

La solución no hacía acto de presencia en su cabeza, y estaba desesperándose.

—Hablas más de lo que cortas. ¿Acaso tu papi no te enseñó a ser un peluquero decente? —continuó atacando Kosuke. La reacción de Hyuuga ante esto fue, aún para alguien como él, imprevista.

—¡Al menos el mío sabe como evitar que sus hijos sean unos... !

Por suerte para Ryo, logró reaccionar a tiempo. Se tapó los oídos con fuerza, y por instinto puro, cerró los ojos y se dio media vuelta, mientras rezaba para que Junpei parara pronto con su arremetida verbal.

Tardó unos dos minutos.

—¡... de elefantes! —tras cersiorarse de que la boca del megane estuviese cerrada, el menor de los cuatro pudo al fin tranquilizarse. Nadie más se atrevió a hablar después de _eso_ , solo se limitaban a observar con expresiones bastante variadas al responsable. Luego de semejante arrebato...

—... Elefantes mal hablantes.

—¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Todos giraron su vista hacia el castaño con asombro. Si lo anterior había acallado a todos, esto los había dejado, literalmente, sin nada qué decir.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos sobraban.

— _No ahora, por favor._ —suplicaba Wakamatsu, dándose cuenta de que lograron despertar a la bestia.

— _¿Se convirtió en... Super Hongo?_ —se cuestionó el aficionado a los mangas, haciendo que una extraña imagen llegara a su mente.

— _... ¿tan malo fue? Pero si rimó..._ —y aún en esa situación, el fan de los juegos de palabras se preocupaba más por mejorar la «calidad» de su repertorio.

Los tres de segundo grado no estaban preparados para algo como eso.

—Ryo... p-por favor no... —al tener una pequeña idea de lo que pasaría si no actuaba pronto, el rubio trató de calmar a su _kohai_.

—¡Cállate! ¡Todos cállense!

Salió mal.

—Hongo, cálmate...

—¡¿Yo debo calmarme?! ¡¿Yo?!

— _De hecho, sí._ —respondieron los tres. Aunque claro, no en voz alta. No querían arriesgarse.

—¡Bien, cambio de planes! —exclamó el ex-pacifista, que tenía un par de venas en la frente, típicas de sus superiores allí presentes—. ¡El maldito idiota número uno se irá a esa esquina, se sentará y no hará ni un solo ruido!

—¡Pero, ¿y si se me ocurre un juego de palabras genial?! —lloriqueó el nombrado.

—¡Eso nunca pasará, ahora váyase!

Tras asegurarse de que su primera órden fuera cumplida, el _Super Hongo_ continuó.

—¡Ahora! —ambos capitanes sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, y una oscura aura acercándose con lentitud a ellos—. ¡Los dos estúpidos van a dejar de insultarse como niños de primaria, se disculparán el uno con el otro, y después el corte continuará! ¡¿Entendido?!

—Ryo —le interrumpió Wakamatsu, intentando ocultar el miedo que sentía—. No creo que eso sea posible—el de lentes asintió a este comentario—. Ahora cálmate y...

—¡Yo soy quien da las indicaciones aquí!

—¡Sí, señor!

—Bien, cómo decía —por más que su tono sonara más tranquilo. la imponencia de sus palabras continuaba haciéndose notar—. Ustedes dos dejarán de discutir.

—No. —renegaron ambos.

—Pero para hacer eso posible, primero necesito conocer el porqué de su comportamiento. —les ignoró—. Así que díganme, ¿por qué se odian tanto? —cuestionó, siendo tan directo como un ser humano podría llegar a serlo.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, y acto seguido, soltaron casi al mismo tiempo la misma respuesta.

—¿En serio preguntas?

—Solo respondan.

Ninguno parecía querer colaborar. Para su mala suerte, Sakurai era bueno jugando al policía bueno y policía malo por igual.

—Hyuuga-senpai, puedes hablar con confianza. —tomó el papel de policía bueno. Casi parecía que había vuelto a su forma normal.

El de lentes no se lo pensó dos veces. En el fondo, sabía que tenía que desahogarse.

—Hace varios años —comenzó a narrar; Kosuke puso los ojos en blanco por esto—, cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria, mi equipo fue eliminado en primera ronda del Interhigh. Igual que el suyo en la Winter Cup. —si no hubiese aprovechado el momento para burlarse, jamás se habría perdonado a sí mismo.

—Enfócate en tu trauma. —ordenó Wakamatsu.

—No olvides que aún tengo unas tijeras en la mano, Kosuke-kun —advirtió—. Bien, como decía, mi equipo perdió... contra el equipo de este estúpido.

—Eso hace que estemos a mano.

Hyuuga apoyó su mano fuertemente sobre la cabeza del rubio y la apretó.

—Nadie te preguntó. En fin. Tras ese partido, los capitanes de nuestros equipos convencieron a los entrenadores y acordaron un entrenamiento conjunto, ya que al parecer eran amigos de primaria o algo así. Ese entrenamiento fue el primero de varios.

—Lamentablemente.

—Exacto. Incluso hacíamos campamentos en conjunto. —recordó no muy a gusto—. Ahí fue donde conocí a este neandertal.

—No pensé que se conocieran desde hace tanto. —dijo para sí mismo Ryo.

—Al principio no le prestaba mucha atención, ya que él no es muy relevante que digamos. Pero en un campamento, se encargó de «hacerse notar».

La pausa hecha por el azabache disparó la curiosidad del hongo hasta las nubes.

—¿Cómo? —pero sabía ocultarlo.

—Nos hicieron recoger los balones después de una práctica. Y en cierto momento, al muy idiota le dio por lanzar un balón a la cesta donde estaban los demás... —el capitán de Seirin hizo otra pausa; desvió la mirada, frunció el ceño, y varias venas se hicieron presentes en su rostro. Tal parecía que con solo recordarlo, su ira llegaba al límite

—Y entonces... —Sakurai le alentó a continuar. Su interés por conocer el desenlace estaba siendo liberado.

—... entonces el balón rebotó contra otro, salió de la cesta, y me golpeó en el rostro —descargó por completo la rabia, frustración y molestia que le causaba aquel recuerdo... apretando la cabeza de Wakamatsu. Mientras, un incrédulo Ryo observaba a la nada, y Kosuke le miraba en son de reclamo.

—O sea que ustedes se tienen tanto odio... ¿por eso?

Apenas fue capaz el escolta de formular la pregunta. Su cerebro, ya antes al borde del colapso racional, ahora parecía ser una jaula de monos discapacitados.

—Ahí no termina —le avisó quien narraba la historia—. Luego, para redimir su estúpida estupidez, el estúpido se acercó estúpidamente y...

—¡Ya entendí, fui estúpido! ¡Deja de repetirlo cada dos palabras!

—No fuiste estúpido —le corrigió, desconcertándolo por completo—, eres estúpido. —añadió, resaltando la palabra «eres», y haciendo que el de tez pálida se diera un facepalm mental.

—Ejem... —tosió con falsedad el hongo, llamando de vuelta la atención de su consejero-senpai.

—Se acercó corriendo para ayudarme, sin darse cuenta de que el balón hizo caer mis lentes. Y los pisó.

—Fue un accidente. —intentó excusarse el acusado.

—¡Accidente tu nacimiento! ¡Con mis lentes no se mete nadie, estúpido!

—¡Pero los pagué!

—¡Pero me gustaban esos! ¡Los tenía desde primaria!

—Suficiente.

Ambos chicos pararon la discusión al oír a su kohai hablar. Su tono les hizo darse cuenta de que había vuelto a su forma egocéntrica.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? —la decepción en su voz era inocultable, pero pasó desapercibida para ambos capitanes.

—De hecho, no —contestó de inmediato Kosuke. Ahora era su turno para hablar—. Después de eso, Junpei-kun tuvo un arrebato de adolescente.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Sí, anda, explícale a qué te refieres, Kosuke-kun —alentó Junpei—. Solo cuida tus palabras. —agregó, sonriendo cínicamente.

—Me empujó, tomó sus lentes rotos, y después de llorar como nena porque «sus padres iban a matarlo», me arrojó todos los balones de la cesta.

—¿Debo recordar que tú también lo hiciste?

—Lo hice como defensa propia. —aseguró.

—¿Defensa propia? ¡Agarraste la maldita cesta y me la arrojaste!

—¡Tú me arrojaste un trofeo de la estantería!

—¡Pues tú arrojaste una escoba!

—¡Y tú un trapeador!

—Trapeador volador. —se entrometió en la conversación el excluido Izuki.

—¡Continúen la historia! —ordenó impacientemente el más joven.

—Nuestros capitanes nos escucharon, fueron al gimnasio, y al vernos «jugando quemados» con los balones de basket y otros objetos, nos obligaron a hacer entrenamiento doble por el resto del campamento. —concluyó.

—Y por eso odio al imbécil de tu capitán. ¿Algo más? —preguntó Hyuuga a Sakurai, aunque este no le prestara atención. Estaba concentrado intentando descubrir qué límite tenía la idiotez de sus mayores.

—Entonces, en resumen. En un campamento, Wakamatsu-senpai rompió los lentes de Hyuuga-senpai, lo que causó que se arrojaran un montón de objetos, y los castigaran.

Ambos asintieron. Un silencio total se instauró, por primera vez desde que comenzó a narrarse la historia. Cualquiera esperaría, sin miedo a equivocarse, que alguno de los tres chicos de segundo año presentes en el lugar sería quien lo terminaría, pero no fue ese el caso.

—¡¿Se tienen tanto odio por algo como eso?! ¡¿Están jodiéndome?!

—¡Ryo, el lenguaje! —le regañó un impactado Wakamatsu.

—¡A la mierda el lenguaje!

—¡Eres una mierda de influencia! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —le recriminó a Hyuuga, conocido por su costumbre de añadir un insulto cada tres oraciones.

—¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú acabas de decir mierda!

—¡Mierda! —exclamó al darse cuenta de que en realidad así había sido.

—¡Cállense! ¡No quiero oírlos más! —confesó Ryo—. ¡Ambos son unos idiotas dramáticos! ¡Es increíble que se tengan tanto odio por eso! ¡Pensé que era algo más importante!

—¡Mis lentes son importantes!

—¡No!

El Super Hongo tomó una pausa de diez segundos, y después continuó.

—Esto es sorprendente. Siempre pensé que ustedes podrían llevarse bien. —admitió con pena, ganándose un par de miradas incrédulas.

—¿Por qué demonios pensaste eso? —hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿En serio preguntan? —ahora el incrédulo era él—. Ustedes dos tienen mucho en común. Ambos son capitanes, tienen jugadores rebeldes y molestos, personalidades realmente explosivas y son muy estrictos con el tema del respeto a los mayores.

Ninguno dijo nada. No querían admitirlo, pero sabían que negarlo sería inútil, porque era verdad.

—Y eso podría ser beneficioso, no solo para ustedes, al encontrar alguien con quien compartir sus problemas diarios, sino también para nosotros. Podríamos tener campamentos en conjunto, y así mejorar nuestras habilidades al máximo. —dijo como si le diera igual—. Es una verdadera lástima...

—¿Y si solo se hacen amigos? Quiero cortarme el cabello. —interrumpió una irritada voz, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Al girar hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz, los tres se quedaron completamente impactados.

—¿Miyaji-san? —preguntó un confundido Hyuuga. Luego, recordó que había cerrado la puerta—. ¿Cómo entró aquí?

—Izuki dejó la puerta abierta.


End file.
